It's all in the Wrist
by Xia Momo Capernicus
Summary: Morgan returns from his coffee break to find Reid under his desk. Confusion and hilarity ensues.


Prompt: "it's all in the wrist"

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 1459

Rating: T

Genre: Humour/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Reid, Morgan, Kevin, Hotch, Emily, Strauss.

A/N: I must say, this was so much fun to think up. When light gave me this prompt I was thinking 'wow, this is going to be tough to come up with something creative' but then I got thinking and I think this is going to be my favourite prompt so far. I really hope that everyone enjoys this as much as I do! This prompt was for a drabble collection, but it's way to long to even fake drabble-dom.

"It's all in the wrist"

Morgan waltzed into the bullpen with his usual confident stride. He didn't even break it when he got to his desk, pulled out his chair, and discovered that it had a life of it's own.

Emily glanced up, after noticing that the sounds of the chair rolling didn't match up with Morgan pulling it out and sitting down. She saw him standing in front of his desk, looking at his chair with an expression of amusement and intrigue. "Problem, Morgan?" she asked him, grinning widely despite her innocent tone.

"Yeah." he responded casually. "My desk grew arms while I was on my coffee break."

"_Did_ it?" she asked, choking back laughter. "And would those arms perhaps be connected to a geek in a sweater vest?"

"I don't know; I'll check." He pulled back the chair and held it in place. "Hey pretty boy. I thought you were afraid of the dark?"

"Go away." Came the mumbled reply.

Morgan chuckled. "I kinda got dibs man, this being my desk and all." He relinquished his hold on the chair, and crouched down as it retracted. "You wanna tell me why you're jacking my office furniture all of a sudden?"

"Your desk faces away from the doors."

Morgan's eyebrows and lips twitched upward. "Who're you hiding from kid?"

"No one."

"Yeah some one. Come on, spill!"

"…Kevin Lynch." He grudgingly admitted.

"What?!" Morgan coughed to cover up a snicker. "Reid, that has got to be the least threatening guy on the planet. He has what, twenty pounds on you?"

"Thirty actually. He's been hitting the donuts again, but don't tell Garcia I said that." Emily corrected him. Morgan nodded his thanks and continued.

"Do you want me to kick his ass for you?." He offered.

"This isn't high school Morgan." Reid told him curtly. "I'm not afraid he's going to beat me up. I just don't want to talk to him right now."

"Okay… did he do something to make you angry?" Morgan had quietly switched from joking older brother to concerned profiler mode.

"More like vastly uncomfortable." Now that he knew Morgan was taking him seriously, he opened up easily. "He came up to me on my coffee break…."

_"Hey Reid." Kevin greeted him, pulling a fresh packet of caffeinated goodness from the cupboard. Reid returned the greeting.. "So did Garcia talk to you about this Saturday?" he asked casually, or as casually as a certified nerd can. _

_Reid gave a small laugh. "Yeah as a matter of fact she did. Why do you ask?"_

_"Oh I just ah, thought I could give you some tips." Reid gave him a strange look, but Kevin plowed on. "You see, it's all in the wrist…"_

Morgan's eyes were practically glowing. "He did not." he breathed. "Say something like that to you." It wasn't a denial, but a code that translated to 'his ass is _mine_'.

And as if the fates hand moved their hand, Kevin walked in at that moment.

"Hey, has anyone seen Reid? He sort of ran out on our conversation." He took a step back as Morgan slowly rose, drawing his head up as he went so that as he stood at full height his eyes hit Kevin's. The effect was such that Kevin contemplated letting the matter drop and running back to the security of Garcia's lab.

Then again, Morgan knew where that was. And that glare told him that no matter where Kevin went, Morgan would know.

So he swallowed and said "Is something wrong?"

"You tell me." Morgan stated coldly.

Kevin smiled nervously. "Look dude, Garcia and I are playing tennis this weekend and she told me that she invited Reid. I was just offering to help him with his game."

A loud thock of head meeting wood resounded about the bullpen as Reid hastily stood, rubbing his head.

"You were talking about a game?" Reid asked, his voice borderline hysterical.

"Yeah man, what did you think I was talking about?" Kevin asked in confusion, his expression echoing Morgan, Reid, Emily (who had been following the whole conversation) and the clerks (who had been following it, but were pretending not to).

"Um, I believe the colloquial term is 'getting off?'" Reid stammered weakly.

"Oh my god!" Kevin yelled, the most he could get out as he was near speechless, brilliant mind struggling to process the situation. Morgan wasted no time cracking up as soon as he realized the misunderstanding. Emily sat back and grinned, too amused to even laugh.

"Oh your chosen deity is right!" Reid shouted back. At this point, Hotch walked out of his office.

"Is there something that I need to know about?" he demanded. "I can understand blowing off steam, but this is ridiculous." Then he scanned the scene more carefully, noting Morgan's mirth, Kevin's confusion, Emily's amusement and the back of Reid's head, which was now shaking. "Prentiss, would you like to explain?"

"Reid and Kevin are having communication issues." She stated vaguely. Hotch raised his eyebrows, but before he could inquire further Strauss beat him to it.

"Is there something going on?" she asked imperiously, her recent presence stifling the room.

"There seems to have been a slight misunderstanding." Hotch repeated slowly, not quite understanding the situation himself.

Reid whirled around, half snarling "Slight? Hotch I spent half an hour under a desk."

"Excuse me?" Strauss asked hotly. "You mean to say that you-"

"I have this." Hotch cut her off. "Kevin, go back to work; I'll come talk to you later. Everyone else, get back to work." The numerous clerks and Emily resumed their tasks. Hotch slipped under the railing, landing neatly beside Reid.

"Whoa there Hotch, don't want to put your back out or anything." Morgan laughed.

"Morgan, go to the gym, work off your endorphin high." Hotch ordered. He wasn't offended, but he couldn't have his subordinate making cracks like that in front of Strauss. Her eyes were narrowed enough already.

"Alright." He agreed, grinning. "Hey Reid, you probably know your way around my desk now. Mind grabbing my bag?"

"Grab it yourself." Reid snapped, and Morgan only chuckled as Reid stormed off. Hotch shot him a warning glace that plainly said "don't push it' before following Reid.

He let him get situated, even making him some spare hot chocolate that he kept around before interrogating him. "So what's all this about?" Reid sighed, took a long drag of the drink, and explained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Garcia, I need to talk to you." Hotch shut the door behind him, ignoring her startled look.

"Gosh sir, it must be important if you forgot to knock." She joked, smile fading as he stared her down.

"Garcia, contrary to popular opinion, I have a sense of humour. But you were out of line today." Garcia knew better than to deny what she had done. "I know you didn't mean to cause any harm, but Reid spent a fair portion of the morning under a desk."

Her eyes widened, becoming bright. "I didn't mean that for that to happen."

"I know." he sighed. "But I want you to apologize to Reid, for tricking him and to Kevin for bringing him into it."

"Yes sir. It won't happen again." She said, utterly mortified. He gave a brief nod, then left her to her thoughts.

"So what happened exactly?" Emily questioned Morgan. It was almost time to go home, and the team was gathering their things, and the gossip of the day.

"Well apparently, my baby doll asked Reid what he was doing Saturday night. When he said he had not plans, she teased him about maybe getting some, or if that failed-" his voice drifted off.

Emily held up a hand "I get the picture. So what, then she told Kevin that she invited them for tennis…" she was still piecing it together, and then the light came on. "So she suggested that he offer advice; maybe even planted some suggestions."

"Yeah. Like ones that would easily be innuendos." He grinned. "You have to admit, she should be moonlighting in special ops."

"I don't know about that…" Emily argued, smiling but still unsure.

Another discussion took place not far from them, between Reid and Garcia.

"I really am sorry Reid." She apologized again.

"Actually Garcia, not only do I forgive you, I want to thank you." His comment carried across the space, and Morgan and Emily stopped to listen.

"Really? Gracious of you man." Morgan noted from his desk.

"You see," Reid continued as if there had been no interruption. "If you hadn't brought up the subject, however indirectly, Kevin and I would have never started talking about tennis. And as it turns out-" He walked boldly to stop in front of Morgan. "-it really is all in the wrist." He reached out with the tennis racket he had been holding behind his back, and with a flick he smacked a startled Morgan upside the head.

~Fin.

A/N: Making Reid hide under a desk? Giggle worthy. The thought of Kevin giving Reid advice about masturbating? Terribly amusing. Making Reid smack Morgan upside the head? _Priceless_.


End file.
